justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD123456/JD Wiki's Sass Queen (Cycle 1)
Hey everyone, So Shaniqua Fabulousness & I (Royale Yonce) have decided to make a pageant show together! We are allowing 10 Queens for Cycle 1! Good Luck Judges: ' Royale Yonce Shaniqua Fabulousness Info This show is a pageant mixed with a popular reality series America's Next Top Model. Each week our Sass Queen will be issued a challenge, quiz or interview. After each challenge they will go to the judging room for the results. They will recieve their results and feedback on the challenge from Shaniqua and Myself. We will then reveal who are safe from elimiantion one by one. We will bring the bottom 2 to the front of the stage and then reveal which queen is eliminated from the competetion. '''Any Further Questions Ask in the Comments! :) ' Your Sass Queens Lana Del Rey (Stanley 56) - Quote 'You Are What You Listen To' Sandra Shalloworths (Master Hydraffe) - Quote 'Girl, you ratchet' Shelly De Killer (TheSkyField) - Quote "B'cuz im Sassy Bish' Dio Brando (Skrillsisdroppin) - Quote 'Yo Ass Ain't Got No F***** Place Here, I Ain't Takin Your S***' Marina Diamond (Bunnylove14) - Quote 'Bish Please, I'm a f***** Princess' Chanel (DC Hooke) - Quote 'What Fresh Hell Is This?' Sonya Herfmann (Someone10000) - Quote 'I may look calm, but in my head i've killed you 3 times' Elanor FAB London (Jamesnorky) - Quote 'Wot U Be Sayin?' Chanel #3 (HeyItsJosh) - Quote 'Life's a Bish. Oh Wait! Thats You! Emma the Goddess (The Emma Show) - Quote 'Bish Please Bow Down, Cause I'm The Queen' Aaliyah Williams (Dejavukitkat13) - Quote 'I'd Slap Your Face, But That Would Be Animal Cruelty' Week 1: Welcome Queens! Hello Queens! Are You Ready? Well We Are! Shaniqua & I have been searching the world to find the best sass queens. We hoped for 12-16 but there wasn't enough sass out there. However 10 Queens will enter the competion/pageant to become. Just Dance Wiki's Sass Queen! We now have a message from Shaniqua. Hello my beautiful s***ts, it's queen, Shaniqua Fabulousness. I am going to be judging this cycle alongside my best bishy friend, Royale. Also, I don't get given orders, I give them, so if you wanna go be a bish about me, go ahead coz no one can tell Queen Shaniqua what to do. Thank you Shaniqua. Now before we start. This cycle will be dedicated to America's Next Top Model which is currently airing it's 22nd Cycle & Final Season. This week you will be given a challenge. It is up to you to make this seasons logo. I want power, domination & sass in this logo but it must be soft as well. Now I hope you don't dissapoint Shaniqua or myself. You have 3 Days to complete this challenge. The winner will gain immunity and also this logo will be used for the show and the upcoming JDWSQ Wiki! To Submit your entries enter in the comments or at royaleyonce123456@yahoo.com.au. Good Luck ;) ''Judging Night'' (Queen's Enter Room). Hello Queens. It's Official the first challenge of Cycle 1 is complete. Now before we begin Chanel has been excused from this challenge for personal issuses. Now let's just say that Shaniqua and myself were absolutely happy with most entries. So first i'm gonna give you all feedback. First Up Lana! (Lana steps forward). Lana your entry was solid however we believe that it was very simple however this disadvantage also worked in your favour. Thank You. Sandra (Sandra steps forward). Sandra, Shaniqua & I thought that it was very nice however was a bit rushed and needed a tidy-up and a bit of work. However we appreciated the effort that was in your entry. Thank You. Shelly (Shelly steps forward). Shelly, we believed that your entry was a bit meh. There was nothing special or unique about it. But again we do thank you for trying your hardest. Shaniqua & I wouldn't be where we are today if we just tried and gave up we kept on trying. Dio, (Dio steps forward). Dio, we found that with a little more work this entry could've been a showstopper. However it was messy and a bit difficult to work out. Marina, (Marina steps forward). Marina, Shaniqua and I had different opinions about this entry. Shaniqua loved it and thought it was perfect. I on the other hand thought it was plain and had no colour. Thank you for your entry though. Sonya (Sonya steps forward). This was one of mine and Shaniqua's favourite. We enjoyed the complexity and the Sass in the flag. Elanor (Elanor steps forward). Elanor, Shaniqua and I thought it was a solid entry but had a lot of potential. But we enjoyed that it had a clean finish. Chanel #3 (Chanel #3 steps forward) Chanel, We enjoyed the idea but we thought it needed to be a bigger flag. However it definetely was a solid entry. Emma (Emma steps forward). Emma, this was a shame for us, we liked where this could've gone but it is extremely hard to make out. We thank you for your entry. Now it's result time i will reveal you from 1st to Last in your score position. Sonya, Marina, Sandra, Elanor, Chanel #3 & Lana Dio, Can Shelly & Emma please step forward. We thank you both for entering. But sadly one must leave us. The Queen leaving tonight is... ... ''Emma the Goddess '' Thank you for entering but Emma you do not have what it takes to be JD Wiki's Sass Queen. See everyone next week! But before we leave. The gatecrasher joining us is '''Aaliyah Williams. (A.K.A ''Dejavukitkat13). ''(Scores are below! and out of 40) First Call-Out: Sonya Herfmann Top 3: Sonya, Marina & Sandra Bottom 2: Shelly & Emma ''' '''Eliminated: Emma the Goddess Week 2: The Queen Who Flies High Hello Queens! How has your week been together? Anyway this week you will be taking a quiz about your knowledge of the show America's Next Top Model. This show is our sister show. So i expect you know a lot about it. A note before we start is that this quiz is about the most recent cycle! (season). This cycle is still currently airing and i hope that none of these queens cheat. Now here is how this is gonna work. If you score 1/10 that is equivalent to a score of 4. If you score 10/10 that is equivalent to a score of 40. Basically if you know your 4x tables, times however many you get right by 4 and that will be your score on the leaderboard. Good Luck! :) Quiz: http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1511031740018754&lnk& Judging Night (TWIST REVEAL) (Queens enter room) Hey Queens! Welcome! Now i have a notice before we begin. Shelly De Killer has notified me that she has some issues and has been excused from the challenge. However i hope this is the last excuse i'll have to give. But then again people have reasons so if there is an issue please notify me. This week you took a simple quiz about our sister show America's Next Top Model. I have to say i'm quite happy with most of the results. So this week i'm just gonna call out your name in your leaderboard order. Chanel #3, Marina & Sandra, Dio, Sonya & Aaliyah, Lana, Can Elanor & Chanel please step forward. We thank you for trying your hardest this week. However one must leave. Sadly Chanel you are leaving us tonight. Chanel you do not have what it takes to be JD Wiki's Sass Queen. (Scores are below and out of 40!) First Call-Out: Chanel #3 ' '''Top 3: Chanel #3, Marina & Sandra ' '''Bottom 2: Chanel & Elanor Eliminated: Chanel ''' ''TWIST: Queens next week there will be a double elimination and the week after that i have 2 twists for you in one week! '' Week 3: The Queen Who Takes It Hard Hello Queens! This week your challenge is to sell yourself and make yourself known hence this challenge. This week you will be making a flyer for yourself. But there will be some conditions. 1. Your Flyer MUST BE SQUARE! You will lose points if not done so. 2. You must use this as your main focus of interest, #YourNameJDWSQ. e.g #RoyaleJDWSQ. 3. A Very Simple Background. e.g a solid colour. Good Luck Queens! You have 1-3 Days! And don't forget it's a double elimination! Please Email entries to royaleyonce123456@yahoo.com.au ''Judging Night'' (Queens enter room) Hey Queens! This week you were to create a flyer using the formula #YourNameJDWSQ. I have to say i'm neutral. Some queens made me happy and some dissapointed me. Before i start though we have a perfect score this week and Queens, its a double elimination. So lets begin! Sonya! I really enjoyed your entry and so did Shaniqua it was so close to perfection we loved it! Well Done. Sandra! Sandra, Shaniqua & I were shocked with your entry, it didn't live up to the standards we hoped. Marina! Marina your entry was good with some work this entry could've been perfect. Chanel #3! Chanel #3 this entry was exactly what we were looking for Simple but Classy it fitted the theme so well! Shelly! This week it was a bit rough. I reccomend that you think about what you hand in but we thank you for your entry. Elanor! Elanor your entry was good it promoted yourself however because your entry was late we added this to your score which slightly affected it. Dio! Dio we weren't pleased with your entry it was about promoting you not everyone in the competition. It was very rough but we thank you for your effort. Lana! Lana your entry needed a bit of work however we think that you are finding yourself as a queen. Aaliyah! (Aaliyah steps forward) 'I didn't complete the challenge'. Aaliyah this is a shame because due to the double elimination you are automatically eliminated tonight. Now for your call out order! Chanel #3, Sonya, Marina, Elanor, Lana, Can Sandra, Shelly & Dio step forward. Queens this week you are the bottom 3 however due to Aaliyah's uncompletion 2 of you will still progress through the competition. Sandra please join the rest of the Queens, you are safe. Dio & Shelly sadly one must leave. The queen leaving tonight is ... ''Dio Brando '' Dio, you do not have what it takes to be JD Wiki's Sass Queen. Dio and Aaliyah can you stay here please. Can Emma the Goddess & Chanel please enter the room! Hello Queens i have a revival for you one of you will be returning and it's up to the Queens, Myself & Shaniqua to who comes back. The Queens will vote who they want back in and Shaniqua & Myself will vote. Good Luck! The queen who returns will be announced in the next episode! Please send who you would like back in the competition to royaleyonce123456@yahoo.com.au '''First Call-Out: Chanel #3 Top 3: Chanel #3, Sonya & Marina Bottom 3: Sandra, Dio & Shelly Eliminated: Aaliyah Williams & Dio Brando Week 4: The Queen Who Returns Hey Queens! So as you know this week there would be a returning queen well we didn't have every queen vote but we had a winner! Welcome Back Chanel! (Chanel enters room) Now for the challenge! This week you will be having something that is apart of ANTM history and everyone looks forward to this moment! Queens YOU ARE HAVING MAKEOVERS! Now for this weeks challenge vulnerabitlity is something that everyone looks for in a queen cause if you are just Sassy you are boring! Vulnerability must be shown. Now sadly as all of you know in Paris there were some bombing attacks. This week you will be designing a quote to help for the people affected by this. The winning quote will be made by me and will be campaigned in France! Good Luck! You have 1-4 Days! And the winner will recieve there makeover first! The queen eliminated though will not recieve a makeover! Returned: Chanel ''' ''Judging Night '' (Queens enter room) Hey Queens! So this week you were to make a quote for the recent Paris attacks. Some were truly inspiring and some neeeded work but what really needed work this week was the amount of people who didn't do the challenge which means this week one of the 3 that didn't do the challenge will be eliminated. I will figure this out by the people who didn't notify me and who had the weakest score last week. Lets Begin! Marina, your quote was inspiring but we felt it was missing something but it was still a very good quote. Lana, your quote was somehow inspiring but was a little too simple which needed a lot of work. Sandra, your quote was good it needed improvements in areas but still it was a solid entry. Sonya, your quote was quite impressive we really enjoyed how uplifting your quote was. Shelly, your quote was inspiring and it made me feel better it was by far the best quote and your quote will be advertised around Paris! Congratulations Now for your call-out order! 'Shelly, ' 'Sonya, ' 'Marina, ' 'Sandra, ' 'Lana, ' '''Chanel & Chanel #3 Elanor the journey ends tonight you do not have what it takes to become JD Wiki's Sass Queen. Makeovers will be revealed in 2 Days! :) First Call-Out: Shelly De Killer Top 3: Shelly, Sonya, Marina Eliminated: Elanor FAB London Makeovers: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/16_IHQMf7_poX77T5gfNW1VTyH7b5ar7W570f9NWWM94/edit?usp=sharing Week 5: The Queen's Code Queens! This week you will be learning about the queens code! However Shaniqua and I feel that the current one we have now is just ugh it needs updating which is why this week you will be designing the queens code kinda like the Sass Queen Commandments. You must create 10 'Sass Queen Commandments' and the best set will win! The one we are giving to you is "Stay Strong & Stay Postive". 'You must use this in your commandments and queens your makeovers have been posted in the week above! Good Luck! You have 1-5 Days to complete! Good Luck! '''Judging Night: ' Queens, before we start i must alert you that Lana has left the competition due to loss of interest but that isn't going to stop us. Sonya your set of commandments were great however a few of them weren't up to the standard Shaniqua and I were looking for. Marina you set of commandments were almost perfect! You had detail of the commandments which is something that Shaniqua & I really enjoyed! Now Because you 2 are the only ones who did the challenge i will be elimiinating 2 of you by last weeks scores. 'Marina, ' 'Sonya, ' 'Shelly, ' 'Sandra, ' Chanel & Chanel #3 the journey ends here tonight, you do not have what it takes to become JD Wiki's Sass Queen! 'First-Call Out: Marina Diamond ' 'Eliminated: Chanel & Chanel #3 ' Week 6: The Queen Who Wants Christmas (Semi-Final) Queens! You challenge this week is to create a christmas gift whether it is small or not it doesn't matter. We judging how much effort is put in the gift and the general meaning of the gift. This week is a double elimination which means next episode is the grand final! So do your best! '''Judging Night Queens!, welcome and Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year! Now for the judging we were very pleased that everyone handed something in. Now for the judging Shelly, we appreicated your gift however we did not feel that it had a christmasy feel. However we did appreciate the effort. Sonya even though this gift was small we appreciated the thought and the effort. Marina the gift you gave was great! It had humour (according to Shaniqua) and was creative. Sandra your gift was nice however it didn't speak wow for some reason but we still enjoyed the gift. Now for your call-out. The first Grand Finalist is..... SONYA! 'congrats! The final grand finalist is.... '''MARINA '''congrats! However Sandra & Shelly the journey ends here as you do not have what it takes to become JD Wiki's Sass Queen Week 7: JD Wiki's Sass Queen Is... (Grand Final) Sonya & Marina, you are to create a tribute to the season, however you will be judged on these. You have 4 days! Good Luck! '''Grand Final Night: ' Sonya & Marina, we are here the grand final. I am so proud of you both as are you of yourselves. Your tributes were bith sassy and classy. Marina, your video made me laugh and Sonya your tribute was so polished and Shaniqua & I are both proud that you used the official logo in the tribute. You are both very eligible to become JD Wiki's Sass Queen but as you know there can only be one winner. Marina & Sonya can you please step forward. Marina, for your tribute you have been given a total of 36.5. Your total score for the season is 247.5 Sonya, for your tribute you have been given a total of 40. Your total score for the season is 250 Sonya & Marina, the winner of JDWSQ Cycle 1 is Sonya congratulations! Marina, I appreiciate your efforts throughout the whole season! Sonya will be the co-host of Cycle 2 alongside Shaniqua & Myself and will be appearing on Good Morning JD Wiki! Speaking of Cycle 2 keep your eyes peeled as the sign-up sheets for Cycle 2 will be available very soon! Thank You for a great Season everyone! See you next cycle! Scoring Chart & Call Out Order 'Bold Indicates Highest Score ' ''Bold & Itaclised Indicates Elimination'' Scoring Chart: Call Out Order '''Bold Indicates Elimination E (Excused) Images Untitled design (7).png|Sass Queen #1 - Lana Del Ray Untitled design (7) copy.png|Sass Queen #2 - Sandra Shalloworths Number 3.png|Sass Queen #3 - Shelly De Killer Yo Ass ain't got no f------ place here, I ain't having your s---.png|Sass Queen #4 - Dio Brando JDWSQ.png|Sas Queen #5 - Marina Diamond JDWSQ2.png|Sass Queen #6 - Chanel JDWSQ4.png|Sass Queen #7 - Sonya Herfmann Untitled design (8).png|Sass Queen #8 - Elanor FAB London Untitled design (9).png|Sass Queen #9 - Chanel #3 JDWSQ5.png|Sass Queen #10 - Emma the Goddess I'd slap you, but that would be animal cruelty.png|Sass Queen #11 - Aaliyah Williams (Gatecrasher) Ratings Category:Blog posts